


Drabble: Secret Window.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF, GoldenEye (1995) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-18
Updated: 2005-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from isis_99: Sean/Pierce</p><p>And if you're so inclined (and if not it's good for a laugh and a nice visual anyway) you can use this news item from April 3rd, for fodder:</p><p>Together with Jeff Koons and Damien Hirsch, [Kevin] Sharkey was asked by UNICEF recently to produce a portrait of Brosnan for a charity auction. Presumably James Bond will be shaken but not stirred when he sees the painting is, says the openly gay Sharkey with a cheeky grin, "not of his face". Pierce Brosnan's bottom (for so it is) coming under the hammer should cause a homoerotic frisson at the auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Secret Window.

Sean used to paint, and so did Pierce. That was before they met. Sean never showed Pierce his sketchbook, and Pierce never showed Sean his. There was a room in their house with canvases and paints and drawings appeared there, but Pierce never caught Sean drawing, and Sean never caught Pierce dipping into his watercolors. One day there was a crude drawing of 006 on his knees in front of an oversize barrel of the gun, and overnight, that blonde became a brunette.

Eventually, a security camera showed up in the ceiling corner, and Pierce and Sean laughed for hours.


End file.
